Power Rangers: The Animated Series (Billy2009 Version)
'''Power Rangers: The Animated Series '''is a cartoon animated series. Theme Song Go, Go, Power Rangers (x2) We fight for truth, justice and mankind because are... The Power Rangers! (x5) Go, Go, Power Rangers (x3) We are the Power Rangers! We will save the World from evil!! Go, Go, Power Rangers!! (x4) We are the Power Rangers! Power Rangers Synopsis Characters Rangers Allies * Supporting Characters * Minor Characters * Villains * Emperor Darkstorm (1-100) (Voiced by Steven Weber) * Empress Divastorm (1-99) (Voiced by Jackie Clarke) * Prince Stormfiend (1-98) (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Princess Divafiend (1-98) (Voiced by Tara Strong) * General Fangtox (1-35, 40-50) (Voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson) * General Fangette (11-49) (Voiced by Cree Summer) * General Shadowminator (26-37) (Voiced by Mark Hamill) * General Plaguesect (65-78) (Voiced by David Van Horn & Jeff Szusterman) * Lieutenant Loyalox (17-39) (Voiced by Paul Harrop) * Lieutenant Royalox (17-39) (Voiced by Tom Kane) * Lieutenant Villaingax (42-47) (Voiced by Campbell Cooley) * Commander Doomon (1-29) (Voiced by Lex Lang) * Commander Zavok (32-41) (Voiced by Jason Hood) * Commander Nefaria (45-51) (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) * Commander Symbiotelectro (53-62) (Voiced by Jeffery Combs & Kevin Micheal Richardson) * Commander Demonicable (80-92) (Voiced by Jeff Szusterman & Adam Gardiner) * Deceptinoids (1-100) (Various Voices) Monsters * Terrorfiend (1) - An humanoid megaphone/ghoul/sword like-monster. (Voiced by David Van Horn) * Cyberaze (2) - An robot/computer like-monster. (Voiced by Kevin Micheal Richardson) * Dupliron (3) - An copy machine like-monster. (Voiced by Steven Blum) * Plantox (4) - An plant/root/flower like-monster. (Voiced by Rebecca Parr & Laura Bailey) * Shockizer (5) - An humanoid electric like-monster. His is inspired by Megawatt from Ben 10. (Voiced by Tom Kane) *Madread (6) - An humanoid ladybug/gladiator like-monster. (Voiced by Anthony Ray Parker) *Musicpede (7) - An humanoid centipede/guitar like-monster. (Voiced by Dean Young) *Demagnetron (8-9) An magnet like-monster. (Voiced by Tom Kenny & Charlie McDermott) *Blothgaar (8-9) - An humanoid dragon/computer/chair like-monster. (Voiced by Dee Bandley Baker) *Skelesphinx (10) - An humanoid sphinx/skeleton like-monster. His is a hybrid version of King Sphinx and Bones from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. (Voiced by Frank Welker) *Twistwister (10-11) - An car crusher/vault/wizard/jet like-monster. (Voiced by Campbell Cooley) *Heckhaos (12) - An computer/shovel like-monster. (Voiced by Charlie McDermott) *ToxiVenom/SuperToxiVenom (13-14) - An humanoid toxic/android/wood like-monster. (Voiced by Glen Levy) *Turtle-a-Pus/SuperTurtle-a-Pus (13-14) - An humanoid octopus/sea turtle like-monster. His is inspired by Vilgax from Ben 10 and Spike from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 TV Series). (Voiced by Corey Burton) *Prankster (15) - ??? (Voiced by Adam Gardiner) *Crazy Tiki (16) - ??? (Voiced by * * * * * * * * Arsenal * Zords * Episodes #May the Powers Protect You (1) #Rise of the Megazord (2) #Double Michael (Michael focus) #Go for the Green (Parker focus) #The True Powers of the Yellows! (Sandy focus) #Ranger Pink (Jo focus) #The Songs of Blue (David focus) #The Gold Ranger Pt. 1 #The Gold Ranger Pt. 2 #Ranger Gold Pt. 1 (Mitchell focus) #Ranger Gold Pt. 2 (Mitchell focus) #Hecked! #The Orange and the White Pt. 1 #The Orange and the White Pt. 2 #Ranger Orange (Isabella focus) #Ranger White (Diana focus) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Crew Trivia